The white foxs
by Little Fox Life
Summary: this take place after mai descovert her power she goes on a case with narus and both go missing wial they are searching for them they find two fox that love each other and they are white ? how ? find out inside !
1. little old me

The FOX

Just saying my fist fic so please be nice you don't need to review but please

mai taniyama is 18 year old she works for SPR ( ghost hunter)and her tea addicted boss kazuya shibuya aka Naru work together this start after mai discovert her power and they start to grow.

Mai wake up too late again so she late for work

MAI'S POV ;

« oh no i am late again naru going to kill me I rushed out of my apartment at full speed and when to, the office as fast as i could i got to the office went in and straight as i got in I hear naru say

« Mai , Tea walk to the kichen and prepared his tea . Finish his tea he said « we have got a case girl clame to have seen strange figures ,objet moving and floting and it starting to get scary get ready for tomorow at 10 o clock sharp don't be late

The next day :

Mai arrive on time


	2. oh my god it a fox

The FOX

to naru surprise,

**Naru POV:**

they get in the van and go to the house on the way she see a vision of two fox but dismise it for just her imagination they get there and set it all up ''let's go around and see mai and me will go to the basement , Lin and madoka go to the second floor , john and masako to the third floor and ayako and monk will go to the attic '' ''ok'' me and mai went in the hallway to get to the basement and then see something white glowing i gasp in shock and turn arourd to run but there is another ghost and i say ''oh sh**''they come toward us and nook us unconscious

**Other place:**

i wake up in a dark place not nowing were exactly and i am meet face to face with two ghost they stare at me and say ''you must have a punishement for entering my terrotri what do you think '' the second ghost answer ''oh what good idea you have my brother you choose on and i will choose on they we bothget are pay back''the ghosts think of what to do to us i confess to mai ''mai i must tell you something in reality i..love..you... not masako it you i love '' and then i kiss her right on the lips and she answer ''i love you too i have always love you since the day we met '' then the ghost interrups '' ok we have dicided to have a bit of fun you will be linkfor ever this way and it will teach

you a lesson you never forget'' and the both started to charte it made me sick but mai whas felling worse i gess then i black out

**The team:**

we search for them with no luck and then fond somethind horrible mai necklace and naru book ''the ghost must have got them '' john said we look around with no luck so we went to the basement and found something weird two fox but no ordinari fox white ones and they were laid there passe out for whatever reson we brot both of them back to base as they woke up we notice something they did not attacke us they were frendly and tame this seem weird

**Mai and naru Pov:**

it whas weird we woke up in front of the team staring at us there whas a fox next to me and then i look at my self '' oh man what have i become what a bunch of ghost did is horrible i hope i can tern back '' '' hey..who are you '' i tried to speak but it just staid in my mind it whas weird and then i hear ''Mai it Naru i am the fox and so are you i gess'' ''oh my god '' i walk over to naru and culdle up to him and he said '' mai you no i am your boyfriend now so you can sleep on me if you want '' '' ok thank you and i love you '' '' i love you too Naru''

**ok i will continued this tomorow so say tuned and if you want me to had something send me a review and please you do not have too but please R&R thank **

**Little fox life Out !**


	3. mai and naru lifes aventure

**The next day :**

mai and naru wake up with lin at his desk (like usual) and this other out searching for them aparantely they still do not no that the foxs are them mai and naru are a couple so both of them folow each other sting to get the group to understand then mai heard john taking ''i think the two foxs are mai and naru we found them the day they disapere'' then ayako and masako say at the same time ''but they don't love each other mai and naru '' ''well they dod have a pointbut it is very weird then naru pic up a pen and paper and rites ''are you stupid i us this body is so annoying please get me out now '' monk read ayako then ad ''oh my poor little mai do you want some food you have not eatent anything for days '' the fox shook it head as a reply no naru rites some more ''_oh come on _finish the case and then we can have are body back'' and masako but in ''i fort you love me not mai'' and in responce '_' masako i don't love you i love mai and i always have i have never had felling for you '' with a smile on his face ''_how could you love her not me i am perfect and she is imperfect ''_ well because se try her best for everyone she always smile she is always happy event with the thing the has gone throu and that is why i love her_''masako start to cry naru ad '' so couldyou please get going and solve this case mai will cleanse the spirit because she nos what it after '' the teamsays in unison''**What is it after?!''**

'' well it after revenge for the couple that kill them both ''and then sendenly ''are you talking about me ? How do you no anything about me ? You have no ideas what i have bin thow ''

''i know i haven but the man you two want to kill is dead he whas ung for his crime just look at this'' the showed them a new paper whis en article **couple ung for crime of killing two brother** ''you see

it is the true so please move on '' '' ok we will change you back but we can not get the mind reading away so you will not get privasy '' '' it does not matter but please give me miy body back '' mai and naru pleaded and the brother started to chante we felt sick again and black out

**a few hour later :**

the both of us woke up a the same time un are nomal body but we were still linked '' so is it better not to be a fluffy little thing ?'' '' i like my body monk thank you '' and then mai and naru kiss masako was extremely jealous and wanted to kill mai but resisted the erge

**on year later:**

now that me and naru have moved in together my life is perfect and to night we are going out to a fancy restante i got in the car with naru with my white tea dress and naru in his sout we got their and sat at are table and will talking naru ses and get on his knee and say ''mai i love you sooo much will you marri me ?'' mai look at naru in shook and responded ''oh yes naru yes i will '' naru got up and gave mai a kiss and gave her the ring the hole room clap and naru added ''do you think we can go to england to present you to my parent '' '' that fine with me but went '' '' i think tomorow would be alright ok ''

**the next day:**

mai and naru got on the plane and went to the cabin who whas 5 star of course because it whas the great oliver davis but naru has not told his parant that he is coming because he want to surprice them mai whas extremely happyand mai and naru when to bed . 10 hours later they got to london and went to naru parent house as he open the door to the manson naru whas meet by his mum '' oh noll your back my baby '' he answer ''yes mum and i must present you someone her name is mai she is my fiancee '' '' YOUR WHAT '' '' my fiancee mother '' mai come out from behind naru and just said ''hello'' and then the mother crid out ''father come quick naru fond a fiance finally ! and she is extremely cute and sweet '' and we hear from a far '' what ? How ? She must be very special !'' the father came in running saing '' oh my god ! oh my god ! Does she have PK or ESP or any powers''

''well dad you will be happy to hear she has both '' is dad shouted ''but how?!'' her mother said '' she is too cute for noll '' and then the srvant said buttiong in '' master your bedroom is ready for you and your fiancee if you need anything call me '' and then the mother exclamed ''finally i have a chance at grandkids '' the father just serd ''and dad could you please train my fiancee her powers are a bit out of control and dangerous '' ''ok'' the dad exclamed naru and mai went to there room and sleep the next moning naru parent where hot on there parent tring to find out who is this girl and how did she break naru ice ?


End file.
